I Never Told You
by Veranda
Summary: Kari catches Tai writing a letter to Sora and manages to get a copy of it! What will she do with the letter? evil laugh Please read and review!
1. I Never Told You

I Never Told You part one  
  
a/n: Ok, this wasn't originally going to be a fic. I was just messing around, writing a letter to Sora from Tai. Then I thought, hey, I could make this into a fic! And here you have it! (by the way…this is set in season 2. Just assume that Matt is visiting TK's house…kay?)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters. I just write about them. No one sue me please!!!!  
  
*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
"Hello?" Kari called softly, stepping through the front door of her apartment. Hearing no answer, she set her backpack on the couch and walked over to where Tai's room was. Noticing that the door was slightly open, she peeked inside to see if her brother was home from school. Tai was bent over his desk with his back to the door, working on something.  
"Hmmm, I guess he didn't hear me come in" Kari thought, "I wonder what he's doing that's so important…."   
Looking around the house, she noticed Tai's backpack in the kitchen, "Well, it can't be homework." She thought to herself, her curiosity getting the best of her, "I've got to see what he's doing…"  
A mischievous look crossed Kari's face, "I've got an idea…"  
Walking slowly away from Tai's bedroom door, Kari crept over to the front door and opened it silently. Reaching her hand outside, she rang the doorbell, shut the door and ran around the corner to hide behind the kitchen counter. She stifled a giggle and watched as Tai walked over to the door. As soon as his back was turned, she ran for his room.   
Kari leaned over the desk to see what Tai had been so absorbed in writing. Her eyes widened in shock as she read the first few lines.  
"Wow…I can't believe this!" She thought happily. Suddenly she remembered Tai, "He'll notice if I take it…oh! I know!"  
Pulling out her digital camera, Kari took a quick picture before running out of the room and hiding behind the couch just in time. Tai walked back into the room seconds later and headed toward his bedroom.  
"Stupid Leiton kids messing with the doorbell again. Thank God I don't have to babysit them anymore…" Tai mumbled under his breath. Kari smiled to herself. When Tai was finally back in his room again, Kari walked over to the front door, opening it loudly.  
"I'm home!" She called, running over to Tai's room, "Hey! What're you doing Tai?" She asked, pushing the door open.  
Tai yelped, and shoved the paper he had been writing on under the table, "Don't you ever knock?" He asked indignantly.  
"Sorry." Kari said, pretending to be hurt, "I just came to ask you a question…but if you're busy…." She said, turning to leave.  
Tai's expression softened, "What did you want to ask me?"  
"When mom gets home, can you tell her I went to TK's and I'll be back before dinner?" Kari asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Tai said, "Do you guys have some kind of project to work on or something?"  
"Yeah, that's it." Kari answered with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll come home as soon as we're finished.  
"Okay." Tai said, "Bye."  
"Bye!" Kari answered cheerfully, turning and walking out of the room. She grabbed her backpack off the couch and ran out the door. She ran all the way to TK's house, and rang the doorbell.  
Matt opened the door and looked outside. Raising an eyebrow, he looked at Kari, panting outside the door.  
"Did you run the whole way here or something?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah, I've got something important to show TK." Kari explained, gesturing toward her digital camera.  
"Blackmail pictures of Tai?" Matt asked, letting the young girl into the house.  
Kari shook her head, "Better."  
"Wow…this should be good." Matt said with a laugh. "TK's in his room. Go ahead."  
"Thanks." Kari said, running over to TK's doorway and knocking impatiently. TK opened the door moments later and saw Kari standing outside with a huge grin on her face.  
"Can I use your computer?" She asked.  
"Um…sure." TK said, walking over to the computer and starting it up, "What for?"  
"I've got a picture I want you to see." She explained, plugging her digital camera into the computer and loading her pictures onto the desktop, "Where is it?" She mumbled to herself, scrolling down the screen until she found what she had been looking for, "Aha! There you are…"  
Kari clicked on her newest picture and enlarged it to fill the entire screen, "Look what I found!"  
"How on earth did you manage that?" TK asked, a grin spreading across his face.  
"Used the doorbell." Kari explained. TK nodded knowingly as he read the letter displayed on his computer screen.  
"Tai wrote this?" TK asked, "Kari you are a genius."  
Kari laughed, "I know."  
"What's going on in here?" Matt asked, poking his head through the door.  
"Look what Kari found." TK said, gesturing toward the computer screen.  
Matt walked into the room and read the letter over TK's shoulder. This is what he saw:  
  
"Dear Sora,  
I love you. You don't know it, but it's true. I've always loved you. Ever since the moment I met you, I knew you were the one. You're everything I could ever want in a girl, in a friend, in a partner, for the rest of my life. But, you see, I've never had the guts to tell you. I'm afraid you don't feel the same way. Some good the Crest of Courage does me now, huh? It's kind-of funny, you know. I've faced everything the Digiworld could throw at me, and I'm too scared to tell the girl of my dreams how I feel about her. The Dark Masters were a breeze compared to this. Do you know what I love about you? Everything. You're smile, your hair, the way you talk, the way you make my insides turn to mush whenever you're around me. Sora, without you, I don't know how I would ever survive. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I just wish I had a way to tell you. Maybe someday I'll work up the courage to tell you that I love you. Someday…  
Love Always,  
Tai"  
  
After his jaw dropped to the floor, Matt burst out laughing and looked at Kari with a shocked look on his face, "I KNEW it!" He said, grinning from ear to ear, "Kari, Tai would kill you if he knew you had this."  
"I know. So…what do you think we should do with it?" Kari asked with a sly smile, the possibilities running through her head.  
"First, we print it." Matt said, turning on the printer and printing out the letter. He picked up the piece of paper and folded it, putting it in his pocket.  
"Kari, does Sora like Tai?" Matt said, his voice showing that he already knew the answer to the question.  
"Definitely." Kari answered.  
"Any chance either of them will say something to the other within the next 10 years or so?" Matt asked, walking to the front door of his apartment and putting on his coat and shoes.  
"Definitely not." Kari and TK said in unison.  
"That's what I thought." Matt said, "You guys stay here. I'm going to go visit Sora."  
Now it was Kari's turn to be surprised, "You wouldn't!"  
Matt winked at her and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. TK looked at Kari, "He would."  
Immediately, the two burst out laughing, "Can you believe this?!" Kari asked with a giggle, "I wish I could be there to see the look on Sora's face."  
"Tai is not going to be happy." TK pointed out.  
"That's because he doesn't think Sora likes him." Kari said, "We're doing him a favor."  
"I know." TK said.  
"You know what? Tai and Sora have liked eachother forever. Everyone knows neither of them is going to say something, so it's only right to give them a shove in the right direction." Kari explained, sitting down on the couch next to her backpack, "Besides, we all want them together."  
"You're right." TK agreed, sitting down next to her, "It's about time."  
Kari nodded, "Sure is."  
*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*  
………..to be continued  
  
a/n: I know, I know. Not my best work. Far from it….but I got bored and I had to write something. I'll try to get the next part out soon, if you guys want me too. I'm working on my next big fic right now, but it'll be a while before I get that one done... so I'm writing this to pass the time. Please review!   
  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!!!!  



	2. I Never Told You

I Never Told You part two  
a/n: YIPPEEEEE!!!! I got 20 reviews on part 1 of this fic! I can't believe it! Thank you SO much to all of my reviewers, you guys are the best!!! This part is dedicated to Gloria Fontaine (the amazing fantasy/science fiction author. Go read her fics!!!!) who gave me a lot of help figuring out how end this story. Thanks Glo!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digmon. *looks back at what she just wrote* I mean Digimon. Oh well, I don't own either of them really…….  
  
~*:~*:~*~*:~*:~*:~*~*~*:~*:~*~*:~*:~  
Still grinning form ear to ear, Matt walked to Sora's house. Seeing the flower shop up ahead, he broke into a run and burst through the door. Sora looked up from some flowers she had been arranging and saw Matt run in.  
"Hey Matt!" She said cheerfully, "What brings you here?"  
"I've got something to tell you." Matt said matter-of-factly.  
"Really? Me too! I have the best news, Matt!" Sora said, obviously excited.  
"Ok, you go first." Matt told her, taking off his coat and hanging it on the back of a chair and sitting down, thinking, "Wow, maybe Tai beat me to it! Sure makes my life a whole lot easier…"  
"I met a guy, and he asked me out!! Can you believe it Matt? I have a date. His name's Tom and……" Matt stopped listening, feeling his jaw drop to the floor for the second time that day.  
"What's going on here?" He thought. He turned toward Sora who was looking at him with a concerned look on her face, "Are you Ok?" She asked.  
"Huh? Oh…yeah." He said.  
"Whatever you say…" She said, not quite convinced, "So what did you come to tell me Matt?" She asked him.  
"Oh, it's not important." Matt said, standing up to leave, "I'm really happy for you Sora, he sounds really nice."   
"He is." Sora said with a smile, waving as he shut the door behind him. As soon as he was out of sight her smile faltered and she whispered, "So why do I feel like I'm missing something?"  
Sora sighed and started walking out of the room, "Because I still love Tai." She said, answering her own question.  
~*:~*:~*~*:~*:~*:~*~*~*:~*:~*~*:~*:~  
"This is extremely weird." Matt muttered to himself, walking back to his house slowly, "Sora likes Tai. Tai likes Sora. Sora has a boyfriend…and it's not Tai?! Where does he fit into all of this?"  
Looking up, he realized that he was already back at the door of the apartment. He turned the handle and let himself in.  
"I'm back." He called dully.  
"Matt!" Kari exclaimed, "What happened? How did it go?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Matt said wearily, sitting down on the couch.  
"Try me." TK said, walking into the room and noticing the look on his brother's face immediately, "What's wrong Matt?"  
"Um…what would you say if I told you that Sora has a boyfriend?" Matt said.  
"I'd laugh." Kari said, "Sora has a major thing for my brother…I doubt she'd ever go out with anyone else."  
"Well, she is going out someone named Tom…" Matt railed off.  
"WHAT?!" Kari and TK yelled in unison.  
"No kidding" Matt agreed.  
"Uh-oh…did you already tell Sora about Tai?" Kari asked.  
"No, luckily, I let her go first. Otherwise, we'd be really dead right now and Tai would be the reason." Matt said, "And speaking of Tai…he's going to be devastated."  
"I really hope Sora doesn't go tell him." Kai said.  
"Me too." TK agreed, "That would be a real mess."  
~*:~*:~*~*:~*:~*:~*~*~*:~*:~*~*:~*:~  
As Sora walked out of the room, something caught her eye. It was Matt's coat hanging on the back of the chair he had been sitting in.  
"I guess he left it here." She said to no one in particular, picking up the coat, "I might as well bring it back to him, it's not like I've got anything better to do."  
When she picked up the coat, though, she noticed something fall out of the pocket. Turning back to get it, she picked up the small, folded piece of paper and looked at it suspiciously.  
"I wonder what this is…." She said outloud, "I don't think Matt'll mind if I take a look."  
She unfolded the paper slowly and looked around to make sure no one was watching before peering at the piece of paper curiously, "Hey, this is Tai's handwriting!" She mused.  
"Dear Sora……I love you…….." She read slowly. The words sunk in, and Sora dropped the letter in surprise, "Oh my God." She whispered, falling to her knees beside the paper and picking it up again with trembling hands. She read it to herself over and over, hardly daring to believe what she was seeing.  
"Tai loves me?" She asked, almost expecting someone to answer her, "Tai loves me!"  
Clutching the letter in one hand, Sora jumped to her feet and ran to the phone. She dialed Tom's number, never taking her eyes off the paper for fear that it would disappear.  
"Hello?" A boy's voice came over the phone.  
"Tom?" Sora asked, suddenly afraid to talk to him.  
"Yeah, hi Sora! How're you?" He asked, happy to hear from her.  
A stab of guilt pierced Sora's heart, "Um…not so good. I've got some bad news." She said slowly.  
"Really?" He asked, sounding nervous, "What's that?"  
"It's about our date…" She started.  
"You're breaking up with me aren't you." Tom cut in, surprising Sora.  
"Well…yes." She said, "Don't get me wrong Tom, you're a great guy, but there's someone else…"  
"Another guy you like?" Tom asked, "Who is it?"  
"You won't believe this, but it's my best friend." Sora said, "Tai Kamiya. I've liked him my whole life, but never told him. I just found out he likes me too."  
"Look Sora, I'm really happy for you." Tom said, not sounding like he really meant it.  
"I'm sorry Tom, " Sora said.  
"Don't worry about it." He said, "I'll see you around."  
"Yeah." Sora said, "Bye Tom."  
"Bye."  
Sora hung up the phone slowly and walked out the door, "I've gotta go talk to Tai." She thought, heading toward his apartment. He thoughts wandered to Tom, wondering if he was ok. "It's not like we went out for very long…." She said to herself with a shrug. Right now, she had bigger things to worry about…like telling Tai how she really felt about him.  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
"Do you think I should call Tai?" Matt asked, "I think it'll be a little easier to hear it from me than from Sora.  
"I think you're right." TK said, agreeing with his brother.  
"I don't know…maybe we shouldn't tell him at all." Kari said, "I don't want Tai getting hurt."  
"Well he's going to get hurt if someone doesn't tell him, because he's going to find put the hard way." Matt said, "What would you rather happens? Someone tells him…or he walks in on Sora kissing some guy?"  
"Well when you put it that way…" Kari said.  
"I'm going to go talk to Tai." Matt said, walking for the door again. He went to grab his coat, and found it gone.  
"Uh-oh." He said.  
"What?" TK asked.  
"Um…I left my coat at the flower shop…." He said, "And the letter is in my coat pocket."  
"I'm beginning to wish I hadn't taken that picture in the first place." Kari said.  
"Hey don't worry about it Kari." Matt said reassuringly as he walked out the door, "I'll take care of everything."   
~*:~*:~*:~*~:*~:*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
………………to be continued  
a/n: Yay!!! I'm done!!! (sorta) I'm going to try to type up another part to my "No Greater Love" series tonight if I can, and I'll try to write the last part of this one tomorrow or Friday. Please take the time to review this and tell me what you thought!!! (come on…..make my day!!!) *grins*  
~Vera  



	3. I Never Told You

I Never Told You part three  
  
a/n: Well...here it is! I know lots of people have been waiting for the next part of this fic for several months, and I'm sorry, but I didn't want to disappoint anyone, so I've been taking forever trying to come up with ideas. Anyways though, I really hope you guys like it! *crosses fingers*  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Lilac_Kamiya, who REALLY helped me out a lot with this fic. I highly recommend her fics to...well....everyone! Thanks Lilac!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I am not making money off this fic...etc...  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
  
Tai paced back and forth absently in his dimly-lit room, holding a crumpled piece of paper in his left hand, "Give it to her...don't give it to her...give it to her....AHH! What do I DO?!"  
  
The brown haired teen stopped pacing momentarily, as if waiting for an answer, and then let out an exasperated sigh, "This is so pointless. I am standing here in my room...pacing...and talking to myself. I must be losing my mind!"  
  
"That seems to be a pretty good assumption." Tai spun around, startled, to see who had the nerve to enter his room unbidden. Blonde hair, blue eyes, irritating smirk...  
  
"Hey Matt."  
  
Matt smiled warily, "Hey Tai. Can we talk?"  
  
Tai's eyes narrowed immediately, not particularly liking the tone of Matt's voice, "Ok, what did you do?"  
  
Matt walked the rest of the way into the room and seated himself on the edge of Tai's bed, "It's not exactly what I did. It's sort of what Kari, and TK and I did."  
  
Tai's expression darkened, "Spill."  
  
"Uh...you know that letter you're holding? The one for Sora?" Mat asked, nodding toward the piece of paper Tai was clutching.  
  
Tai nodded, "Yeah."  
  
Matt looked at his brown haired friend expectantly, waiting for the light to come on. It didn't take long.  
  
Tai's eyes widened, a blush creeping into his features, "How do you know about that? Matt! What's going on here!?"  
  
Matt laughed nervously, "That would be the 'Kari' part of all of this."  
  
Tai waited for an explanation. Matt continued, "Well, she rang the doorbell, and got you out of your room, and then she got a digital picture of your letter."  
  
Tai growled, "I'll kill her later. Where do you come into all of this?"  
  
"Kari came and showed us the letter. And I figured that it would be a good idea to show it to Sora..."  
  
"YOU WHAT?!?!?!?" Tai yelled, jumping for Matt's throat. Matt let out a startled yelp and jumped away from Tai, "Will you let me FINISH?"  
  
"Fine." Tai grumbled, backing off slightly.  
  
Matt glared at him, "Geez, now I know why we get in so many fights."  
  
"Just get on with it."  
  
"Alright, like I was trying to tell you when you attacked me, I didn't get a chance to show Sora your letter." Tai visibly relaxed upon hearing this, but his apparent relief didn't last long, "Don't get too excited. That's the good news."  
  
Tai sighed, "Go figure. What's the bad news?"  
  
Matt looked at his feet and said, "You know, Tai, I really don't want to have to tell you this. But, I though it would be best if you heard it from me."  
  
Tai caught Matt's eye, asking, "What is it?"  
  
"Sora has a....boyfriend." Matt said reluctantly, regretting having told him immediately. Tai was his best friend, and he knew how much he liked Sora. He hated having to tell him something like this.  
  
"No way..." Tai said softly, shaking his head in disbelief. Matt looked up.  
  
"Tai, I'm really sorry..." Matt whispered.  
  
However, Tai didn't seem to be listening, "If I had only told her how I felt. Maybe I'd have had a chance. But now I'm too late."  
  
"Don't say that!" Matt exclaimed, "Look, everyone knows you two were made for each other. Don't give up just because of one small setback! I've never known you to be the type of person to give up on anything!"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes, "Give me a break, Matt. This is different."  
  
Matt was about to retort, but something interrupted him. The doorbell. Tai caught his blonde friend's eye, and Matt immediately stood up, "Yeah, I'll get it. Just a sec."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Matt walked out of the room and over to the front door of the Kamiya's apartment. Opening the door he peeked outside to see who had rung the doorbell. Of course, he didn't expect to see-  
  
"Sora?!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Matt, well....I was sort-of expecting Tai." Sora said quickly, looking over Matt's shoulder.  
  
Matt blocked her view quickly and said, "You know, this probably isn't the best time."  
  
Sora gave him an odd look, "Matt, this is kind-of important. I really need to talk to Tai!"  
  
Matt continued to block her entrance, asking, "Does it have anything to do with your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah, you see I-" Matt cut her off.  
  
"Sora, believe me. This is a really bad time."  
  
Sora glared at Matt, obviously beginning to get quite irritated, and pushed past him roughly. She was about to storm further into the house when she caught sight of Tai.  
  
"Hey Tai!" Sora chirped happily, absolutely bursting to tell him how she felt about him. After so many years of holding back, she was sure she couldn't wait another moment.  
  
Tai's face fell, the sound of her voice alone reminding him of what he had lost. Matt watched in silence. Best to let them sort it out themselves.  
"I've got something to tell you." Sora said quickly.  
  
Tai sighed, "Don't bother. Matt already told me all about him."  
  
Confused, Sora stole a glance at Matt before looking back at Tai, "Him? What are you talking about, Tai?"  
  
Tai rolled his eyes, "Your boyfriend, of course. Who else?" A pained look came over his face as he added, "I'm really happy for you, Sora."  
  
Realization dawned upon the amber-haired girl and she gasped, "No! Tai, you don't understand!"  
  
Tai shook his head, "The person who doesn't understand is you. I'll talk to you later, Sora."  
  
And with that, he was back in his room, door locked. But neither Matt nor Sora missed the strain in his voice, or the tears in his eyes.   
  
"Matt, why did you tell him?" Sora asked angrily, turning on Matt with fire in her eyes.  
  
"I though would hurt him less if he heard if from me." Matt said softly, "I just didn't want him to get hurt."  
  
Sora shut her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears that were already spilling down her cheeks, "You don't get it do you?"  
  
"Get what?" Matt asked.  
  
"I love him, Matt. I've always loved him."  
  
Sora stared into Matt's ice-blue eyes, and grabbed his hand. Pressing a piece of paper into his palm and closing his fingers around it, Sora spun on her heel and walked quickly down the hallway, disappearing into the elevator.  
  
Matt turned his attention to the piece of paper in his hand, unfolding it quickly. His eyes widened in shock. It was Tai's letter.  
  
"No way." He exclaimed, talking to himself as Tai had been doing not long before, "If Sora read this, then......oh no."  
  
Matt shoved the paper into his pocked and took off at a sprint down the hallway, "I've got to stop her."  
  
~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~*:~  
a/n: Ok, this was supposed to be the last part, but it got too long. I'll finish it soon, though, because this time I actually have an idea... In the meantime, another fic in my Digi-thon is coming out tomorrow! (it's a song-fic) So, don't forget to check it out! Thanks for reading, and please, find it in your heart to give a poor author a review! 


End file.
